


MOM I THREW UP

by CherrieTheFruit



Category: Smosh
Genre: Caring, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Sickfic, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrieTheFruit/pseuds/CherrieTheFruit
Summary: Shayne wakes up with an upset stomach.





	MOM I THREW UP

**Author's Note:**

> So this was mostly written by Cherrie I guess, I kinda can't form words right now, honestly anything I type is ending up incomprehensible.

****

Shayne sniffed, sitting up in his bed. His head was throbbing, his eyelids weighed a ton, and he couldn’t tell what had woken him up. That was until he felt his stomach churn. He quickly ran to get to the bathroom, but his efforts were in vain.

Halfway to the bathroom it comes. Shayne bends over, hands on his knees as he threw up on the floor. He coughs and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, groaning out loud to the quiet household. Now along with being sick he had made a mess on the floor as well. 

Shayne turned around and out wandered Damien bleary eyed from his room on the other side of the apartment. It took him a moment to take in the scene in front of him but in a moment he realized what had happened. Damien rushed over to Shayne, concerned for his friend.

“Shayne, are you okay?” Damien put an arm around the blond, worried.

Shayne just whimpered in response, clutching his stomach.

“Poor baby, c’mere.” Damien cooed, picking his friend up bridal style and carrying him to his bed. “Here, let’s go back to sleep, I’ll go clean the mess.” He laid Shayne down on the bed, covering him with the blanket.

He then walked out of the room, coming back a few minutes later, after cleaning up the mess. Damien then laid down next to his friend. Damien would never admit it but in the dark, fast asleep, Shayne almost looked serene.

It was a far contrast from the usual emotional boi he knew during the day. Damien almost knew he’d be disappointed when Shayne went back to his room the next day. He almost hoped Shayne would stay sick so that Damien could care for him a small bit longer. Damien sighed and shook his head, Shayne was his friend. He had no reason to think like that. Damien laid down and listened to the rhythmic breathing of his friend as he fell asleep.

***

Eventually, morning came and Damien was awoken to the sound of Shayne whimpering. It certainly wasn’t birds chirping but he could live with it. 

    “Hey, hey, it’s alright.” Damien hugged Shayne close to him, rubbing his back.

“My s-stomach hurts…” Shayne spoke quietly, trying not to throw up again.

“What do you need, baby?” Damien spoke quietly as if coaxing a scared animal. 

Shayne would never admit it but really didn’t mind that “baby” part. He quite liked it actually.

“Shayne?” The worried look in Damien’s eyes broke Shayne out of his fantasy.

“Oh, um.. some water, maybe some pain meds?” Shayne asked tentatively.

“On it.” Damien nodded determinedly as if it was his god given mission on earth. 

Damien padded out to the main room/kitchen. ‘Water, meds, water, meds, water, meds- ‘ he chanted to himself. He grabbed a glass from the kitchen and meds from the cabinet and walked back to the bedroom. 

“Shanye?” Damien playfully used the nickname in an attempt to make Shayne laugh. Shayne sat up in bed and smiled at Damien. ‘ _ Now that’s adorable. WHAT!?! Ohmygod Damien NO!  _ _ HARD _ _ NO! Hard? Oh my god. Jesus Christ. I hate myself. Hey, you thought it!’  _ Damien stopped that train of thought  **Quickly** . 

“Yeah, Damimem?” Shayne shot back at his friend, not seeming to notice or not drawing attention to the fact that Damien had stopped dead and looked like he either just figured out the secret to life or he was having an existential crisis. But Damien seemed to snap out of it regardless. 

“Got your water and your meds, babe-“ Damien quickly realized what was said and tried to abort mission but the words were already out so instead he seemed to decide that going into a random coughing fit was the next best idea?? Shayne was up in a moment and grabbed the water from Damien so he wouldn’t spill it. 

“Are you okay?” Shayne asked quickly, feeling a bit guilty that it might be his fault.

“I’m fine, all good.” Damien flashed a smile at his friend. “Go lay back down, you can go back to your nap.” 

“O-okay, sure, I guess,” Shayne replied hesitantly. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Positively. I’m just gonna go.. edit a video.. out in the living room… yeahhh.” Damien assured Shayne, “Have a nice nap!” And with that Damien was closing the bedroom door.

“A-alright.” Shayne told the empty room. Shayne would’ve preferred Damien edit in bed with him because 1. Damien smelled nice and 2. Shayne wanted cuddles, but he supposed Damien had left him alone in his room so his entire bed smelled like Damien which was the next best thing. So Shayne settled down for a nap, surrounded by warm covers that made him feel safe. 

 


End file.
